Rugrats Offspring
by Jess-Juli
Summary: The Rugrats Children's adventures throughout their baby and childhood years. Will their adventures be like their parents? Or Will their adventures be more wild and adventurous? (Next Generation) DISCONTINUED
1. Ian's First Birthday Party Pt 1

**Rugrats Offspring**

 **Episode One: Ian's First Birthday Party Pt 1**

 **Date: October 3rd, 2017. Tuesday.**

It was the evening of Ian Pickles first birthday, everyone was running around like they've lost their heads trying to make everything perfect for his birthday. Rachel was more excited about her son's first birth, he was her only child and wanted to make his birthday perfect.

"Tommy? Did you order his cake?" She asked placing an apron on to cool the food for the party later.

Tommy was sitting at the table behind his wife, he was going through the files on his laptop of his son's pictures. Rachel wanted to do a slideshow, so she asked him to organize the pictures in order. He leaned back in his chair and looked over towards his wife, "I ordered it this morning like you asked honey."

Rachel didn't mean to put so much pressure on her husband, "I'm sorry I'm making you do so much Tommy, I just want this to be perfect."

He waved it off slightly, "don't worry about it honey, it's Ian's first birthday, I think he deserve everything to be perfect." He went back to looking through the files.

In the living room Ian was sitting in the playpen with his older cousin Angela, who was older than him by a year. However, since her birthday wasn't until December they both we'll the same age until then.

"I'm so excited that it's my firstest birthday," Ian commented rolling his favorite red ball towards his cousin.

Angela nods her head catching the ball that was rolled her way, "me too, I can't wait to see what's aunt Rachel planned for your firstest birthday."

Ian thought about the things his mother planned, "hopefully she doesn't hire a clown, them guys are scary."

Angela nods her head in agreement, rolling the ball back towards Ian.

Soon enough people started to come over for the party, the first to arrive was Susie and Harold. Of course their son Henry tagged along, he was the oldest of the bunch being seven years old. He walked over towards the playpen.

"Hey Ian, Happy birthday," Henry said with a smile.

Ian stood up and walked over towards were he stood on the other side of the playpen, "thank you Henry."

"No problem Ian," Henry shifted a bit, "I got you a present, I don't know I'd you're going to like it." He handed Ian a wrapped present over the playpen.

"Oh wow! Thank you Henry," Ian said in excitement. He ripped the present open, it was his first one of the day. His eyes widen in excitement, it was a La'Ray action figure. La'Ray was a superhero, one that his uncle Dil had created in his comic book, he was a superhero from outer space. La'Ray was a green guy with black hair and green eyes. "Where do you get this from? I heard they sold out."

Henry rubbed the back of his neck, "I asked my dad to do a little searching, finds out the last one left was in Orlando, Florida, we had it shipped out here just in time for your birthday."

Ian hugged the box, "wow this is the bestest present ever."

"No problem, I heard you was a huge fan of your uncle's comic, so I thought this would be a perfect gift, plus this means you can start collecting the rest," Henry smiled softly and walked away from the playpen.

Angela crawled over to her cousin, to lazy to walk, "wow that's very nice of Henry to buy you a present, I'm sorry I didn't get you one Ian."

Ian placed the present down beside himself as he sat down, "don't worry about it Angela, I'm just happy you are here."

The next guest to arrive to the party was Phil and Nicole DeVille, with their son Cody. Nicole went over to the playpen wished Ian a happy birthday and places her son into the playpen with Ian and Angelica.

"Happy Birthday," Cody said walking over towards his friend. "You're already one years old, I'm jealous, how does it feel?"

Ian laughed slightly at his friend, "you'll be one next month Cody, you shouldn't be jealous, and it doesn't feel any different."

Cody was only 11 months being the second youngest out of the group, with his and Ian's cousin Olive being two months. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I got you a present," Cody reached in his pocket pulling out some gummy worms.

"Eww Cody!" Angela exclaimed.

"Calm down Angela, they're just gummy worms," he said picking one up and putting it in his mouth handing the rest to Ian. "They're really good."

Ian looked at the gummy worms in his hands, "thank you Cody, it's the thought that counts." He shrugged his shoulder putting one in his mouth, "they aren't that bad."

The rest of the guest started to come, Dil and Lil came afterwards with their children, Janet, Anderson, and Olive. Lastly Kimi and Zack came with their daughter Bailee. They all were placed in the playpen, while the adults finished getting everything ready.

"Happy Birthday Ian," Bailee said with a sweet smile.

Anderson noticed the present that Ian had gotten from Henry, "no way! You got La'Ray, my father owns the comic and I don't even have that action figure."

Ian smiled, "Henry got it for me, it's the bestest."

"So, I heard after this party we're going to Disney World," Janet said in excitement.

Ian nods his head in excitement, "its going to be so much fun, we can see Mickey and even-"

"Disney Princesses!" Angela shouted in excitement cutting off her cousin. "It wouldn't be my first time going to Disney World."

"Really? You went before?" Janet asked.

Angela nods her head, "I went during the summer time, I mean I do live in Orlando, Florida where Disney World is."

Ian looked at his cousin in confusion, "I thought you live in Miami?"

"I moved a few months ago," Angela answered calmly, letting them know she was telling the truth. Whenever she lied her voice would getting louder and she would seem nervous.

"Wow, so that means you can go there a lot of times huh?" Cody asked.

"Mhm, I even got a membership," Angela said slightly rubbing it in their face. "So, when we get there I can show you to the fun places, especially since I been there a lot."

Ian smiles brightly, "you'd do that for us?" He asked.

"Of course, you are the birthday boy after all," she places her arm around her cousin's shoulder. "I can even take you where they hold the plays."

"Wow~!" They all said in union.

* * *

 **Note:** This happens after "Princess Born Early" a sequel to Forgiveness. I will be working on this story, and "Princess Born Early" at the same time. They aren't apart of the same series, however they connect in away, all the pairings in this story are the same ones in "Temptation", "Forgiveness", and "Princess Born Early". Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and if you have any ideas don't be afraid to drop them in the reviews.


	2. Ian's First Birthday Party Pt 2

**Rugrats Offsprings**

 **Episode One: Ian's First Birthday Party Pt 2**

 **Date: October 3rd, 2017. Tuesday.**

Tommy had just finished going through the files on the computer, he stretched his arms over his head. Now all he had to do was get the projector from the basement, the kids were all in the playpen and his wife and the other guest were finishing decorating the outside. This party was going to be something. He stood up from his chair, he knew the guys would want an excuse to get away from their wives.

He walked to the glass door that lead to the backyard and porch, "guys I'm going to need some help looking for the projector in the basement, mind lending a hand?"

They nodded their heads and followed him inside to the basement.

"I haven't been down here in awhile, so I wouldn't know where to look," Tommy turned on the lights and walked downstairs into the basement.

The basement was organized, thanks to Rachel, the boxes were stacked neatly on top of one and other. His son's old baby toys were placed in an old treasure box in the corner of the room. They were suppose to give it to Dil for his son Olive, however it had slipped their minds.

"Why do you guys have so many boxes packed?" Dil asked walking over towards the pile, he grabbed a box to look through.

Tommy grabbed a box and started looking through it,"we're moving out soon."

Chuckie looked at his best friend in confusion, "why you both just moved here awhile ago, you haven't even lived in this house for four months."

Tommy had forgotten his friends didn't know why he was moving, "we just need more space, like an extra bedroom." He was giving the biggest hit, yet they all seemed lost.

"What would you need more space for?" Phil asked.

Tommy shook his head, sometimes they all can be clueless, "Rachel is pregnant you doofs, she doesn't want the kids sharing a room, so we're buying another house, so she can build the nursery of her dream."

"I found it," Dil said pulling the projector out the box along with the screen. "That's good, she couldn't do it for Ian because at the time you were staying with ma and pa until you brought a house and even that one didn't last long, I think Rachel has a problem with wanting to move a lot."

Phil patted Tommy's shoulder blade, "congratulations on another baby Tommy, maybe this time it's a girl." He walked upstairs after Harold and Zack.

Tommy grabbed the screen, "I actually want another son." He walked upstairs carrying the screen. He walked outside and placed the screen down. Despite Ian being only one years old, he had a ton of pictures and home videos.

Rachel walked over towards Tommy, "thanks again for creating the slide show." She kissed his cheek and walked into the house with the other girls to get the kids.

Ian reached up towards his mother and she picked him up. He was excited.

She brought him outside and sat him e down on the grass, along with the other kids.

"Wow Ian, Auntie Rachel did a lot," Janet said looking around the backyard. There were balloons everywhere, and a huge sign that read happy birthday.

Ian nods his head in agreement.

"Alright, let's play the first game, three legged race," Rachel said in excitement.

"What?" Angela asked.

Henry smirked slightly, "it's were we tie one leg for each person together, and you'll have to work together to play." He shows them the rope, "pick a partner."

Ian stood up and walked over towards Cody, "he is my partner."

"Okay," Henry tied their legs together, and shook his head. "Good luck, it isn't as easy as it seems."

"We should practice," Cody said trying to take a step.

Ian fell forward onto the ground, "we should try going slow first."

Henry finished tying the rest together, Anderson and Bailee, and Angela and Janet. He walked over towards Rachel, "Mrs Pickles, I think you should give them some time to practice." He pointed towards the kids, watching them trip every second.

Rachel laughed softly and nods, "we can give them time to practice."

"I think we got it!" Ian said excitedly taking a step forward, with Cody following after him.

"We learned fastest than I thought," Cody said with a smile.

Angela fell backwards on her bottom, "I don't want to play anymore this is hard."

"Aw, you shouldn't give up Angela," Henry said with a smile. "I heard the winner gets candy."

"If that's the case, come on Janet, stop slacking off," she stood up again.

"Says the one who was just whining," Janet rolled her eyes.

Bailee and Anderson walked over towards Henry, "why aren't you tied to anybody? Aren't you going to play?"

Henry shook his head, "nah, I don't have anyone to be tied with." He runs his fingers through his chocolate brown hair. "Should be get started?"

They child's nod their head, Rachel helps them all to the starting line. "The rules are simple, race to the end and the winner gets candy, don't worry we have other games, so everyone will have a chance with winning," Rachel explained to the kids. "Wanna do the honors Henry!"

"Ready, Set. Go!" Henry yelled happily.

Ian and Cody took off as soon as the word Go escaped Henry's lips. They were in the lead with Angela and Janet in second, and Anderson and Bailee coming in third. Cody managed to trip over his own foot causing him and Ian to take a fall.

"They're down, come on hurry," Angela giggled as her and Janet passed them.

However, Anderson and Bailee were coming in hot right behind them. It was going to be close, as they all reached the finish line. There could be only one winner, Anderson and Bailee finished first with the other two teams coming in second finish at the same time.

"Yay! We won," Bailee said hugging Anderson and jumping up and down.

"Congratulations," Henry said untying the rope from their ankles. He handed the two a bag of candy.

Ian, Cody, Angela, and Janet walked over towards the after they were untied.

"Congrats on winning, we would've won if I didn't fall," Cody said with a pout.

Ian smiles, "don't worry, we'll win the other one for sure."

Angela was upset that she didn't win, "it's all your fault we didn't win." She turned to Janet.

"My fault? How was it my fault?" Janet asked puzzled.

"Because you were slow, it's all your fault! I don't want to be your partner ever again!" Angela snapped.

Janet started crying and ran over towards the tree.

"Hey Angela, that wasn't nice," Ian said to his cousin. He's never seen her be mean to anybody, this was the first time.

Anderson glared at her, "go apologize to my sister now."

"No!" Angela stomped her foot before walking away.

"What's gotten into her?" Cody asked.

Ian shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, but I hope she realize she was wrong and apologize."


End file.
